Bacterial infections continue to remain one of the major causes of human diseases. A variety of antibacterial compounds are currently used in treating infections caused by bacteria. PCT International Patent Application Number PCT/IB2011/050464 discloses several compounds having antibacterial activity, including the compound of Formula (I).

The present invention describes pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof; a process for preparation of such compositions; and use of such compositions in treating bacterial infections.